deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Los Zetas "Narco Tank" vs "The Killdozer"
The "Narco tank", an armed, armored truck constructed by the Los Zetas Cartel VS "The Killdozer", an armored bulldozer equipped with home-made composite armor over one foot thick, used in the rampage of disgruntled mechanic Only one can be THE DEADLIEST (IMPROVISED) WAR MACHINE!! =Combatants= "Narco tank" thumb|300px|right|A video featuring a "Narco tank" and a warehouse in which it was constructed that was captured by Mexican police. The term "Narco tank" refers to an improvised armored fighting vehicle constructed by the Los Zetas Cartel from a truck. These vehicles, also known a "Monstruos" or "Rhino trucks" feature armored rear compartments equipped with firing ports and forward "battering rams". "The Killdozer" "The Killdozer" was a nickname given to an improvised armored vehicle built by Marvin Heemeyer, a Granby, Colorado mechanic who became disgruntled with the local government after a zoning dispute. After failing to gain any ground with petitions, Heemeyer modified a bulldozer with home-made composite armor made from steel and concrete, armed with a Barret .50 rifle, a civilian version of the FN FNC, and a Ruger Mini 14. Heemeyer then proceeded to go on a rampage against the town of Granby, leveling several structures, the bulldozer surviving all attempts by police to disable it with firearms and even three explosions. The rampage finally ended when the bulldozer got stuck in the basement of a structure, and Heemeyer committed suicide with a handgun. The bulldozer was nicknamed "The Killdozer", although Heemeyer was the only one who was killed in the incident. =Weapons= Firearms AR-15 and Mini Uzi x6 ("Narco tank") In this battle, I will "arm" the Narco tank with six Los Zetas gunmen carrying AR15 assault rifles and Mini Uzi SMGs. The AR-15 is a 5.56mm semi-automatic rifle with a muzzle velocity of 925 meters per second, fed by various STANAG magazines, most common being a 30-round magazine. The Mini Uzi is a 9mm SMG with a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 400 meters per second. M82 Barret .50 cal, FN FNC, and Ruger Mini 14 ("Killdozer") The Barret M82 is a semi-automatic .50 caliber rifle fed by a 10-round magazine, with a muzzle velocity of 853 meters per second and can penetrate 0.875 inches of armor at 100 yards. This means that, as the "Narco tank has 1-inch armor, the Barret could break through, but only at extreme close ranges. The Ruger and FNC are both 5.56mm semi-automatic rifles, with a 30-round STANAG magazine and a muzzle velocity of 965 m/s and the Ruger a muzzle velocity of 945 m/s and a 10-round magazine. 119's Edge The Killdozer's Barret M82 for its superior firepower. Melee Weapons Ram ("Narco tank") The "Narco tank" is equipped with a ram for damaging vehicles at close ranges. The ram consists of a pointed piece of steel welded to front bumper. Dozer Blade The "Killdozer's" primary close-range weapon was the bulldozer's blade, capable of knocking down buildings and damaging vehicles when coupled with the raw power of "Killdozer's" engine. 119's Edge The Killdozer's Blade for its larger size. =Armor= "Narco Tank" *1 inch steel plate capable of surviving .50 caliber gunshots and grenades. "Killdozer" *12 inches composite steel and concrete armor capable of surviving numerous gunshots and three explosions. 119's Edge The Killdozer for its thicker composite armor. =Speed= 119's Edge The "Narco tank" is a wheeled vehicle, and would likely be faster than the heavier, tracked "Killdozer". =Notes= Voting has been extended due to low turnout, voting now ends Thursday, September 29th. =Battle= A Los Zetas "Narco Tank" rolled through the streets of a Mexican city, Spanish rap music blaring from inside the vehicle. Suddenly, a building on the side of the road collapses, revealing a heavily armored. Marvin Heemeyer, the disgrunted mechanic who built and went on a rampage with the "Killdozer" is confused as to how he was in Granby, Colorado, about to commit suicide one moment after having the bulldozer trapped and getting surrounded by police one moment, and in the next, somewhere that looked like Mexico, but that though was removed from his mind as he heard the pinging of rounds off the armor of "The Killdozer". The Los Zetas thugs fired their weapons at the armored bulldozer from the gun ports on the "Narco Tank", to no effect. The rounds simply bounced off the thick armor. The operator of the "Killdozer" returned fire with the mounted FN FNC, causing no damage to the Narco tank. The "Killdozer turned towards the "Narco Tank", firing its Barret .50 as it moved towards the "Narco Tank". The Los Zetas realized they were in trouble and turned tail and retreated, hoping to call in for backup. As the cartel turned a corner onto another side street, however, the "Killdozer" smashed through the wall of another building, cutting off the "Narco Tank's" escape. The dozer turned toward to Los Zetas vehicle and struck it in the side with the dozer blade hard enough to turn the vehicle on its side. Heemeyer fired several rounds from the Barret .50 cal rifle into the unarmored bottom of the truck, one of the rounds hitting fuel tank and causing it to explode, reducing the "Narco Tank" to a flaming wreck. WINNER: "THE KILLDOZER" Authors Notes I may do a rematch at some point due to low turnout if voters demand it. Category:Blog posts